1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for measuring the angle of at least one side surface of an endless power transmission belt construction of the V-belt type as well as to the method of making such an apparatus or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide an apparatus and method for measuring the angle of at least one side surface of an endless power transmission belt construction of the V-belt type wherein the belt construction has a top surface and a bottom surface with a pair of opposed non-parallel side surfaces therebetween, the apparatus having a first part against which the belt construction is adapted to be disposed in a belt construction measuring position thereof and having a second part pivotally mounted to pivot on an axis thereof and being adapted to be pivotally disposed against the one side surface to indicate the angle thereof by the relation of its pivoted position relative to a reference means when the belt construction is against the first part in the measuring position thereof.
The first part of such prior known protractor-type apparatus has a straight surface against which the top of the belt construction is disposed and has a depending arcuate portion provided with a scale thereon and over which the second part moves to indicate the angle of the side wall of the belt construction, the second part being pivotally mounted to the first part and having one end thereof extending from the pivot point beyond the straight edge to engage against the side surface of the belt construction and having the other end thereof extending from the pivot point to the scale.
It is also known to provide a profile casting of material around at least three sides of a belt construction so that such casting can be subsequently utilized in an optical comparator to check the angle of the side surfaces of the belt construction.
For example, see the following U.S. patent: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,465--Henderson